NickTV
'' NickTV ''is a Nickelodeon channel that launched on January 1, 2000. History NickTV launched on January 1, 2000 and premiered with a all-day marathon of the first 24 episodes of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. On March 3, 2003, it changed it's name to Nickelodeon TV. Then one year later, it changed to Nick TV. On October 11, 2008, it premiered Hoops&Yoyo after three months of showing it's pilots. On September 28, 2009, it rebranded just like Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network (changed to Nicktoons), The N (changed to TeenNick), Noggin (changed to NickJr.), and Nick at Nite (logo says "Nick@Nite", but it's called Nick at Nite) and changed it's name back to NickTV. On January 1, 2011, there was a brand-new show called The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck, spin-offed with The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show. In June 21, 2011 there was a brand-new show called Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show. And June 22, 2011 there was a brand-new show called Angry Birds: The Cartoon. Then in July 12, 2011 there is a brand-new show called The Adventures of Tasmanian Devil. In August 1, 2011 there is a brand-new show called Sega Superstars: The Series. Then August 9, 2011 there is a brand-new CGI show called Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester's Adventures. In July 1, 2011 there is a new bumper similar to the Cartoon Network bumper but this time it's with "YEAH" instead of "YEEEUUUAAHHH", with two scenes (eg A. Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg B. HTF On Nick.) that shows on the first one it shows Furrball bounce through the top of the buildings and the next scene shows Cuddles running trhough a grocery store.) and in July 3, 2011 there is a full version of this bumper (eg A. BrainSurge eg B. 2 scenes of Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg C. HTF On Nick). In July 10, 2011 there'' are two scenes from (eg A. ''The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck and eg B. The Amazing World of Gumball) that shows on the first one it shows Hamton getting a water balloon and throws and the next scene shows the food splatted on Darwin. Then in July 11, 2011 shows two scenes from SpongeBob SquarePants that shows Patrick throwing a ball and the next scene shows SpongeBob getting hitted by Mermaid Man's boomerang. Also, in July 12, 2011 shows two scenes from The Looney Tunes Show that shows Bugs getting ready to do golf, but Daffy ran and throws the golf ball and the next scene shows a tennis ball knocking Lola down the ground. In July 13, 2011 shows two scenes (eg A. The M&Ms Show and eg B. Uglydolls), the first scene shows Red M&M about to drop a golf ball, and the next scene shows Babo eating a cookie then he gets hit in the head with a bowling ball. On July 17, 2011 shows three scenes (eg. A HiHi Puffy AmiYumi ''eg B. ''The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi' '''and eg C. ''White Fang & Hansel), the first scene shows Ami licking a loilpop, the next scene shows Kirby carrying a key, and the last scene shows Hansel holding a rock until he getss it with a bigger rock. Then in July 20, 2011 also shows three scenes (eg A. The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck eg B. SpongeBob SquarePants and eg C. The Rugrats Movie), the first scene shows Daffy hitting Plucky's back to throw something out of his mouth, then the next scene shows SpongeBob driving the boat and crashing through buildings, and the last scene shows Tommy and his friends in Stu's invention the Reptar Wagon. Also, in August 1, 2011 shows two scenes (eg A. Y-Guy and eg B. Coin-Dude), the first scene shows Y-Guy & Mango racing, the next scene shows Coin-Dude cheering. And August 4, 2011, shows four scenes (eg A. The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi eg B. HiHi Puffy AmiYumi eg C. U.B. Funky and eg D. Y-Guy), the first scene shows Yoshi playing the drums. the second scene show Ami & Yumi playing there guitairs, the third scene shows the U.B. Rapping, and the last scene shows Mango moonwalking like Micheal Jackson. Then in August 10, 2011, shows four scenes (eg A. The Adventures of the Tasmanian Devil eg B. Rugrats eg C. U.B. Funky and eg D. The Amazing World of Gumball), the first scene shows Taz gets pulled away by water, the second scene shows Tommy and friends gets filled with balls, the third scene shows U.B. whistling, and the last scene shows Gumball and Darwin taking out the trash. Then in August 11, 2011, shows two scenes (eg A. The Looney Tunes Show and eg B. The Amazing World of Gumball), the first scene shows Daffy drinking a can of soda and spits it, and the next scene shows Gumball spitting milk at Darwin. And in August 12, 2011, shows three scenes (eg A. Sega Superstars: The Series eg B. Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg C. Uglydolls), the first scene shows AiAi getting pulled away by bananas, the second scene shows Furrball and Calamity getting pulled away by water, and the last scene shows Wage and Babo on a rollercoaster. Then in August 12, 2011, shows two scenes from ''Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester's Adventures ''that shows Wile E. shooting a gun, and the next scene shows Sylvester getting hitted by a ball. On August 31, 2011, NickTV ordered an revised series of Invader Zim called Return of Invader Zim. On April 1, 2013, NickTV will have new bumpers that are the same as the 2013 Nickelodeon bumpers, with big square-headed characters opening their mouths to the show scenes from the show. With the premiere of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures's second season, a behind-the-scenes documentary series premiered called SuperSaiyanKirby Confidential. The show would air a day after the episode's premiere. It was announced on January 30, that NickTV will air a marathon of The Dino and Astro Show and The Adventures of Buttons and Runt, and the marathon's name is "Going to the Dogs", and will air around April 2014. Blocks NickTV Rewind NickTV Rewind is a upcoming 1990s-200s block (similar to Nick Rewind and Nicktoons Rewind), and starts at weekends only starts out 6:00am-12:00pm with shows like: *6:00am-6:30am: The Wild Thornberrys *6:30am-7:00am: Pinky & the Brain *7:00am-7:30am: Tiny Toon Adventures *7:30am-8:00am: Doug *8:00am-8:30am: Rugrats *8:30am-9:00am: The Angry Beavers *9:00am-9:30am: CatDog *9:30am-10:00AM: Rocko's Modern Life *10:00am-10:30am: Charlie Brown *10:30am-11:00am: Pelswick *11:00am-11:30am: Hey Arnold! *11:30am-12:00pm: Hey Arnold! *12:00pm: Hey Arnold! NickTV Toons NickTV Toons is a block that airs some cartoons that are shorter cartoons.: *2:00pm-2:30pm: Hello Kitty *2:30pm-3:00pm: Invader spongebob toons ONLY *3:00pm-4:15pm: Toy Story Toons *4:15pm-4:30pm: Oh, Yeah! Cartoons *4:30pm-4:45pm: Mater's Tall Tales *5:00pm-5:15pm: Hello Kitty *5:15pm-6:00pm: Happy Tree Freinds *6:00pm: Animaniacs *6:30pm: Animaniacs Nicktoons Summer Bash The Invader Nicktoons Madness The Invader Nicktoons Madness Is A Block That Airs Only Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Invader Zim, The Invader Blue show, and Return of Invader Zim For 1 Month Only. Vortexx 2 Vortexx 2 (Also known as "Vortexx on NickTV") is a squeal to Vortexx CW which Saban Brands and Viacom agreed to right of most shows. It airs Sunday Mornings. It helps chilren check up with shows if they missed it on original Vortexx, however it does not air Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-i-Oh! Zexal because Viacom did not agree with it, however, reruns of Sonic X and Power Rangers from last week replace it. As of February 17th, 2015, the block was decreased to one hour due to many shows getting pulled from Vortexx 2. *7:00am-7:30am: Rescue Heroes *7:30am-8:00am: Rescue Heroes NickTV Preschool NickTV Preschool is an upcoming preschool block (similar to Nick Jr. and Nick Play Date) coming September 9, 2011 that starts at 6:00am-2:00pm in weekdays and 7:30am-10:30am in weekends with shows like: Weekdays: *6:00am-6:30am: Max and Ruby *6:30am-7:00am: Max and Ruby *7:00am-7:30am: Bubble Guppies *7:30am-8:00am: Bubble Guppies *8:00am-8:30am: Rugrats *8:30am-9:00am: Rugrats *9:00am-9:30am: Franklin and Friends *9:30am-10:00am: Peter Rabbit *10:00am-10:30am: The Muppet Show *10:30am-11:00am: The Muppet Show *11:00am-11:30am: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *11:30am-12:00pm: The Fresh Beat Band *12:00pm-12:30pm: Schoolhouse Rock! *12:30pm-1:00pm: Schoolhouse Rock! *1:30pm-2:00pm: Bubble Guppies *2:00pm: Team Umizoomi Weekends: *7:30am-8:00am: Schoolhouse Rock! *8:30am-9:00am: Schoolhouse Rock! *9:00am-9:30am: Little Bill *9:30am-10:00am: The Muppet Show *10:00am-10:30am: Rugrats *10:30am: Blue's Clues NickTV Comedy NickTV Comedy is an upcoming night block (similar to Nick at Nite) that starts at 9:00pm-5:00am with shows like: *9:00pm-9:30pm: Roger Rabbit: The TV Show *9:30pm-10:00pm: The Amanda Show *10:00pm-10:30pm: Mork and Mindy *10:30pm-11:00pm: Malcolm in the Middle *11:00pm-11:30pm: Drake & Josh *11:30pm-12:00am: Back to the Future: The Animated Series *12:00am-12:30am: Full House *12:30am-1:00am: Family Matters *1:00am-1:30am: I Love Lucy *1:30am-2:00am: My Wife and Kids *2:00am-2:30am: Clarissa Explains It All *2:30am-3:00am: Home Improvement *3:00am-3:30am: Doug *3:30am-4:00am: ALF *4:00am-4:30am: Friends *4:30am-5:00am: The Nanny NickTV Girls-Only Midnight NickTV Girls-Only Midnight is an upcoming block that starts from 1:00am-3:00am with shows like: *1:00am-1:30am: The Amanda Show *1:30am-2:00am: Clarissa Explains it All *2:00am-2:30am: The Secret World of Alex Mack *2:30am-3:00am: As Told by Ginger NickTV@5:00 NickTV@5:00 is a block that starts at 5:00am-7:30am with shows like: *5:00am-5:30am: The Fairly Odd Parents *5:30am-6:00am: Planet Sheen *6:00am-6:30am: Tetris TV *6:30am-7:00am: Gogoriki *7:00am-7:30am: Phineas & Ferb *7:30am: Blue's Clues NickTV Retro The Turtles, Powerpuff Hour An afternoon weekend hour with one episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one episode of The Powerpuff Girls. Aired from October 6, 2012-March 30, 2013. The block aired the last time on March 30, 2013, due to The Powerpuff Girls' last airing on March 31, 2013. It will be revived on July 7, 2013, but unlike the October 6-March 30 version, the July 7 version will have bumpers showing the turtles and the girls uniting with each other. @NickTV A Saturday morning programming block that's similar to @Toon Disney and Nickaton (in Latin America), it will start airing on June 1, 2013, and will only air cartoons. It will start from 7:00am-12:30pm. *7:00am: Ed, Edd n Eddy *7:30am: Adventure Time *8:00am: The Adventures of Gil, Goby and Nonny *8:30am: The Dino and Astro Show *9:00am: The Adventures of Buttons and Runt *9:30am: SpongeBob SquarePants *10:00am: SpongeBob SquarePants *10:30am: The Fairly OddParents *11:00am: Sanjay and Craig *11:30am: Breadwinners *12:00pm: Harvey Beaks *12:30pm: Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Coming Soon!) Schedules 2000 schedule 2001 schedule 2002 schedule 2003 schedule 2004 schedule 2005 schedule 2006 schedule 2007 schedule 2008 schedule 2009 schedule 2010 schedule 2011 schedule﻿ 2012 schedule 2013 schedule 2013 schedule (with Movie Time Saturday) 2014 schedule 2015 schedule Nicktoons Summer Bash 2011 schedule The Invader Nicktoons Madness 2011 schedule Nicktoons Bash 2011-2012 schedule Silly Spooky Halloween (2011 Schedule) Super Snowy Holidays (2011 Schedule) Summer Time with Nickelodeon! 2012 schedule Epic Seasons with Nick 2012 schedule The New WeenHallo Weekend (2012 Schedule) Chriztmaz Dayz with You! (2012 Schedule) Programming List of programs broadcast by NickTV Category:Nick channel Category:Channels Category:Television Channels